


Thorki december bundle

by duongmoody (thelovedbird)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/duongmoody
Summary: My December Thorki drawings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I figure AO3 is a great way to store only fandom art? In my tumblr it'll get mixed up with other stuffs. I'll also upload NSFW drawings here because I can't really put them in my tumblr homepage.
> 
> But do pay me a visit [here](http://duongmoody.com/), maybe send me something to draw, all are welcomed.

[](https://ibb.co/fGD4VR)   
[](https://ibb.co/mpnnjm)   
[](https://ibb.co/is5wc6)   
[](https://ibb.co/d1BDPm)   
[](https://ibb.co/cu84VR)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that escalated quickly... i changed the rating and added a few more tags. gonna upload another bundle and then it's done for december.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everybody!

[](https://ibb.co/iodSkR)   
[](https://ibb.co/b15wem)   
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pay me a visit [here](http://duongmoody.com/), maybe send me something to draw, all are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry but i lost all the will to draw nsfw just in one day (!?) so this one pic is the last part of this hahahaha (i know), it's my japanese highschool AU (i'm a sucker for the japs uniform), it's kind of always in my head and sometimes i draw it

[](https://ibb.co/gErujm)

basically loki is angst because he found out he's adopted but thor doesn't know anything yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://duongmoody.com/), pay me a visit because  
>  1) i sometimes draw stuffs like this  
> 2) i had a dream last night about adopted a cat and that cat could psy-talk with me, weird, but totally beautiful as a thorki AU, and i decided to draw it (in the near future i swear)


End file.
